lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff The Killer Vs. Leatherface
We currently don't know what Jeff is up to right now. He could be in your town, in your school, in your backyard, or even your closet, so beware. However, he did encounter one being who lives in a house in Texas. His name is Leatherface. Yes. We all know who he is. The star of the 1974 film Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Many people consider him to be a fake. Oh, he's real alright. Real enough to haunt your dreams. Jeff was walking into a dark road while gazing up the sky filled with stars and the moon. He smirked and said to himself "Let's see. Who should go to sleep right now?" While he walking silently, a voice said "You will". Jeff turns around and tries to find the source of the voice. He had no luck. He said "Must be my imagination. Oh well." Once again, the voice said "Hehehehe. So you can't find me, huh? Try again." Jeff gets terrified and starts to run away. The voice begins to yell "YES! YES! RUN AWAY!! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!!! AHAHAHAHA!!!". Jeff hears a chainsaw reving up. He thinks to himself "Aw shit. A chainsaw." A figure pops out of the bushes. He sees the chainsaw covered in blood, a hideous face made of other people's faces, a bloody apron with brown pants, and black shoes. "Who are you?" Jeff yelled. "I am Leatherface. Do you want to challenge me to a duel?" The figure replied. "You bet." Jeff said. "Alright. Prepare yourself!!" Leatherface revs up his chainsaw and charges at Jeff. He swings at him, but Jeff dodges it. He then attempts to slash his face with his knife, only to be slicing a tree branch. Leatherface laughs at says "What's the matter, Jeffrey? Too slow?" Jeff gets furious at begins to throw his knife into his heart. Leatherface, almost killed, sacrifices his right hand by the knife plunging right into it. "I may have lost a hand, but that doesn't affect this battle!" He raises his chainsaw and slices his entire arm. Blood is pouring right from its socket. Jeff, looking amazed, says "You fool!!! Why would you cut off your arm?! You may never know if that hand will handy." He makes a joke about and laughs. "Get it? Handy? HAHAHAHAHAH!!" Leatherface says "This isn't the time for jokes, Jeff. Now, en guard!" Jeff laughs for 2 minutes, which irratates Leatherface. "Ok, i got no choice." He holds his chainsaw really tight and attempts to slice off his head. Right before the blade touches the neck, Jeff shouts "Oh, F***!!" He screams really loud and the chainsaw manages to cut off the head clean. The body drops to ground. "Hehehehehe. You are such a weakling. I always win. I never die." He woos and helds up his chainsaw into he sky. He runs away, leaving Jeff dead. As he stops, he sees a big city. "Now, for the mayor of this puny city." Just then, he hears faint footsteps. "You think you're better than the other killers? HAHAHAHAHA! Don't make me laugh" a voice whispers behind him. Leatherface, thinking that Jeff is alive, says "No!!! You can't be!!!" He was about to turn his head around when a tentacle grabs his neck and strangles him death. Just then, a car stops in front of the figure. A creature ressembling The Rake then said to the creature "You're movin' with your auntie to Bel-Air." He saw that the car had a license plate that said fresh and and it had fuzzy pink dice in the mirror. If anything he could say that the car was rare, but he thought " Nah, forget it. YO HOLMES, TO BEL-AIR!" He pulled up at Jeff's corpse about 7 or 8 and yelled to the driver "YO HOLMES, SMELL YA LATER!" Looked at his world he was finally there, to sit at his throne as the prince of Bel-Air. You may be wondering, who is the mysterious figure who killed Leatherface? It was Slenderman. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Shok ending Category:Jeff the Killer Category:PROOF DAT SLENDURMAN EXUSTS Category:Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air Category:Unfunny Category:DIALOGUE! Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki